Jennifer Karakuri
Jennifer Karakuri is a character created for the "Mahou Sensei Negima" fan fiction series created by Heroes1202 of FanFiction.net. She is one of Negi's good friends, Julie's older sister and adopted sister of both Evangeline and Chachamaru. Basic Information *Age: 10 ("Negima: 25 Days of Christmas"), 17 ("Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon") *Gender: Female *Birthplace: Wales, England *Personality: Kind, Caring, Childish, Intelligent *Known Relatives: Mother (Unknown), Father (Unknown), Julie (Younger Sister), Evangeline McDowell (Adopted Guardian), Chachamaru Karakuri (Adopted Guardian) Negima: 25 Days of Christmas Jennifer first debuted in Chapter 9, "Chachamaru's Heart of Gold". She was noticed by Chachamaru after watching her being chased away from a fruit stand under the impression that she was a thief. Chachamaru found her hiding in an alleyway afterwards, giving her food that she originally held for Evangeline. Jennifer tried to convince Chachamaru not to worry about her, but after seeing how she appeared and how she was living, Chachamaru would not allow it and brought her to Nekane's home, introducing her to Negi, Nekane, Anya and all of Class 2-A. However, even after allowed to join in Class 2-A's holiday festivities then, she became the target of Evangeline's cruel and mean pranks, involving her embarrassing herself in front of the others (tripping her so she spilled hot chocolate on Negi and Asuna, knocking over decorations and smashing an ornament). After enough had happened, Jennifer called herself a clutz and fled the house, crying as loud as possible. She returned to the same alley that Chachamaru found her in, having been found again by the robot in a trash can. Jennifer tried to convice Chachamaru once more to forget about her. But despite her pleads, Chachamaru carried her (still inside the trash can) back to Nekane's, where she peeked out again to see everyone together. They explained to her about Evangeline's mean tricks and how everything that happened was caused by her. She then learned about how close everyone in Class 2-A is and found out that Chachamaru was an android. When it became apparent to her that Chachamaru wanted her to be apart of the love and friendship Class 2-A had with one another, she bursted in tears and hugged Chachamaru, saying she'd love to be apart of their family. Afterwards, she had a major importance in the following chapters, becoming the sole reason that Evangeline decided to like Christmas instead of seeking to destroy it, reminded of a event from her past. ("Chapter 25: All I Want For Christmas Is You"). Towards the end of the story, when Chachamaru feared that when they returned to Mahora, Jennifer would be left behind in Wales. But thanks to a call from Kaede, the dean allowed Jennifer to come to Mahora with Chachamaru, keeping her with her newfound family of friends. Life at Mahora Academy After joining Negi and friends at Mahora Academy following that Christmas, she became good friends with everyone in Class 2-A and moved in with Evangeline and Chachamaru. But aside from the following Christmas stories, Jennifer had little importance in the stories that followed. She had learned of Negi's status as a wizard and promised to help keep it a secret, witnessing the starting events of what would later lead Negi to face off against the evil warlock Gragon ("Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids"). She had a future self of herself appear in the sequel, still with Evangeline and Chachamaru. She learned magic from both Negi and Evangeline, but was not quite as strong as her teachers ("Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation"). She also performed in a charity show to save the local hospital from being closed down with Chachazero, performing a ventriloquist like act ("Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream" - "Chapter 11: Generosity of a Song - Part 2"). Her next major important role was in "Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas", featuring another chapter focused on her. In what was their third Christmas with Nekane in Wales, Jennifer's past was revealed when she, Negi, Asuna and Evangeline met someone from her past, her two year younger sister Julie. Not only were her family ties with Julie revealed to them, but they learned Jennifer came from an orphanage where the children were picked on by a group of local bullies, eventually making Jennifer run away and leave her sister behind. But thanks to help from Asuna, the bullies were finally stopped and Julie was welcomed to celebrate Christmas with not only her sister, but everyone else of Class 2-A. She later helped her younger sister maintained her belief in Santa Claus, even stating that she saw the jolly man twice ("Chapter 10 - 11: Julie's Beliefs"). During Negi's adventure to find and bring Asuna home after Anusa convinced her to join her, Jennifer and Julie both formed pactios with the young wizard. From the pactio, Jennifer's magical artifact was a magical book that allowed her to view the history of events that happened in the area around her over time. It was how Negi found out that Asuna left with Anusa to begin with. And when Doctor Nim's ship attacked Mahora Academy and kidnapped everyone in order to force Asuna and Negi to work with him, Jennifer and her sister were safely kept out of the way from the doctor's clutches. Her memory of the events were altered after the final battle with Anusa/Brianna and time rewound to the day Asuna left ("Negima Neo: Gears of Time"). When Class 2-A were celebrating their first Halloween together as a class, Jennifer managed to convince Evangeline to attend the party, reminding her that Halloween was for witches and vampires as well. She and Julie attended as well, dressed as two elf sisters ("Negima Neo: The First Halloween"). She and Julie also attended the party planned to honor Negi and Asuna for all they did for everyone throughout the past adventures ("Negima Neo: Time of Celebration"). For now, Jennifer's more important roles had always fallen to the holiday stories, holding no important roles in the adventures inbetween. But she is always seen with Evangeline or Chachamaru. Category:Created Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes1202